Sonic Universe:Tails
by omegatails
Summary: This is the future comic book Sonic universe my style so hope you like it.


Tails: 25 years in the future

This story is in the future comic book Sonic universe and Tails is married to Mina mongoose(Now known as Mina Prower) If you don't like that couple then don't read this and if you hate me for writing it, you can go screw yourself OK? :D P.S. Im kinda changin the original storyline to fit mine and im going to call Tails Miles.

Tails had just woken up in his and his wife's room and checked the calender for the date. Tails said to himself,"Ugh, I knew this day would come." It was the day he had to shoot Cosmo. Even though he didn't love Cosmo anymore he still felt guilty. Tails walked out into his living room to see his wife(if ya dont remember she is Mina Prower!), his son Skye, and his daughter Melody.

Mina turned to him and said,"Good morning Miles, breakfast is ready."

Miles turned to her and said,"Thank you hun."

Skye(he is a fox) was shyly sitting on the couch with his sister Melody(She is a mongoose). Melody is 12 years old(quessing) and Skye is 8(again quessing).

Melody said,"Mornin dad". Skye stayed silent.

Melody nudged Skye in the arm. Skye then said,"Good morning dad."

Miles saw alot of himself in his son which worried him. Miles didn't want his son to be like he used to be when a tradegy happened. But that was out of his control. Then there was a knock on the door.

Miles said,"Ill get it."

Miles opened the door Lara-su.

Lara-su said,"Hello Miles."

Miles said,"What a surprise,Lara-su what are you doing here?"

Lara-su replied,"My dad said that he would like to know if you two could hang out today."

Miles said,"Well I have nothing planned, let me ask my wife if I can."

Miles turned around to see Mina already in front of him. Mina said,"Lara-su what a surprise, its nice to see you again!" Mina then hugged her.

Lara-su said,"Um. . . your kind of crushing me."

Mina said,"Oh sorry." and let go.

Miles said,"Knuckles wanted to know if I could go hang out with him for a while, is it ok?"

Mina turned to him and said,"Of course."

Miles said,"Ok thank you."

Miles went to his room, put his gloves,boots and scarf on, said good bye to his family, and started to walked to Knuckles house.

On his way there he met Knuckles.

Knuckles said,"Hey Tails. I mean Miles. Hows it going?"

Miles said,"Great, hows that robotic eye working?"

Knuckles smiled and said,"Like a charm. Your in a good mood, expsially considering today."

Miles said,"I don't want to talk about that ok. How about we see how Sonic is doing, or King Sonic I should say."

That moment he heard something sneaking around the area. His ear shot up to listen but couldn't hear it any more.

Miles asked,"Did you hear that?"

Knuckles said,"Hear what?"

Miles said,"Ah nothing."

They walked over to the castle to see Sonic,but he wasn't there.

Knuckles said,"I could of swore his family was her a minute ago?"

Miles went to ask a staff member but none were there. Miles said,"Strange." Miles then heard the sound again. Miles said,"Ok Sonic if this is some kind of game please stop it."

Miles saw an object out of perifial vision and quickly turned. He looked at the object. It was a robot.... A robot way to familiar.

Knuckles turned to see it as well and said,"It can't be! They were destroyed in space!"

Miles anger got the best of him and he quickly destroyed the robot.

Knuckles said,"How could the Metarex still be alive?"

Miles said,"I don't know but if I see any more of them I'll send them straight to hell."

A anonimous voice said,"Well then, why dont you try to send me to hell, fox boy."

Miles turned to see the Metarex leader, Yellow Velkova.

Miles said,"Man, you just aren't that easy to kill!"

Knuckles said,"Up for another round, yellow boy."

Yellow Velkova said,"Im not here to fight you, im here to kill my target."

Miles said,"Well then, who is your target?"

Yellow Velkova turned to Miles and said,"You."

Miles said,"Well then, I quess I get my chance."

Miles' fur started to turn red. Yellow Velkova took this chance and threw Miles down the hall way.

Knuckles yelled,"Miles, have you gone insane!"

The dust around Miles cleared to reveal his pupils were gone, his fur was red. (this is going to be like Shadow on Nazo unleashed) A flury of red chaos energy shot up from Miles feet.

(Music enter:I am all of me Crush 40)

Miles said,"Chaos...."

Music: do it...do it...Do it...DO IT! (pause)

Miles disappeared and reappered and grabbed Yellow Velkova's throat and they both went flying through the wall and outside the castle.

Miles said,"BLAST!"

Music: (Continues) Can you see all of me, walk into my mystery, step inside and hold on for dear life(and keeps continuing till the verse Do you remember me).

Miles was panting after the blast but was still standing.

Yellow Velkova's comunicator said,"Yellow Velkova, have you completed your mission? I lost visual after you were pummled into the ground."

Miles tore it of and said,"Your friend is going ahead to see if hell is warm enough for you."

The comunicator said,"Who is this!"

Miles proudly stated,"This is Miles Prower, and who are you you Metarex scumbag?"

The communicator said,"Well Miles, this is Black Narsicus."

Miles temper was starting to build up. Miles said,"Man, didn't Cosmo kill all of you Metarex!!"

BN(im going to use abreaviations now) said,"Hehehe,all that little runt did was send us into a civil war and thats all."

Miles said,"Well, I quess ill just have to finish what she started."

BN laughed and said,"Well then, try to get passed to our arsinal of spaceships waiting for you hehehehehe!"

The communicator was now cut off.

Knuckles walked over to Miles and said,"So much for not talking about the Metarex."

Miles saw four objects in the distance. Miles said,"Knuckles, use your robotic eye to see over there."

Knuckles did as told and said,"Holy crap, its Sonic and his family!"

Sonic walked over to them and said,"Hey guys...(couph)..How you doing?"

Knuckles said,"I should ask you the same thing, your beaten up."

Sally said,"Well that robot almost killed him, by the way where is the robot?"

Miles said,"Well he should be in hell right now!"

Sally said,"Miles calm down, good job Knuckles."

Knuckles said,"I didn't do that."

Sonic said,"You did that pal!?"

Sally said,"I don't beleive you."

Knuckles said,"I have some proof."

Knuckles pulled out a video device and pulled out the memory chip in his eye, plugged it in, and showed them what happened.

Sally said,"Thats exactly what Shadow used to do!"

Sonic said,"I thought you got over her!"

Miles said,"I have, its just the guilt haunts me."

Sally said,"Her?"

Sonic put his hand on his head and said,"Oh boy."

So Sonic, Miles, and Knuckles described what had happened about 26 years ago.

Sally said,"Have you told Mina about this?"

Miles was silent.

Sally said,"You haven't told her?!"

Miles turned to Sally and said,"Do you know what its like, to have killed someone and have live with it the rest of your life?!. I love Mina to much to tell her."

Sonic put his hand on Miles' shoulder and said,"Calm down, please. Who was on that communicator?"

Miles said,"Black Narcicus, apparently the bastards still alive."

Sonic asked,"Why are they here?"

Miles said,"They are after me."

Sonic said,"Why?"

Miles shrugged and looked up into the sky to see news helicopters flying above.

Miles said,"Now I have to go home to a worried wife."

Meanwhile...

A anonimous voice,"BN how is our invasion going?"

BN said,"Not so well, YV is already dead."

A anonimous voice,"Ok a minor loss, im ready to go down."

BN said,"But sir your still regenerating."

A anonimous voice,"I dont care, im indistructable, and I want revenge on that little fox boy for what he did to my daughter."(see if you can quess who it is)

to be continued......


End file.
